Thinking of You
by AkissCANconsume
Summary: I wish I could show you my story. I am not one for talking. Placing my hand onto your cheek is rather easier than telling you my story. In my story I was more like my mother than anything. I was in a love-triangle just, like my mommy. –Renesmee C. Cullen
1. PREFACE

**Thinking of You**

**Chapter Title- ~PREFACE~**

**Summary- I wish I could show you my story. I am not one for talking. Placing my hand onto your cheek is rather easier than telling you my story. In my story I was more like my mother than anything. I was in a love-triangle just, like my mommy. –Renesmee C. Cullen**

**Renesmee is **_**ten**_** years old and forever **_**seventeen **_**years old. **

**She was forever **_**seventeen**_** years old when she turned **_**seven**_** however; they waited an extra **_**three **_**years before she went to school. **

**Bella and Edward Cullen (Parents) home-schooled her since she was about**_** two**_** years old. **

**Renesmee looks mostly like her father; the face structure, hair, skin, personality and of course her vampire abilities. **

**Her father also taught her how to play the piano…**

**Renesmee is also a lot like her mother. She's clumsy, though, not as much. She's mostly graceful like her father. **

**Her clothing style is like her mother's but, not as bad. (Alice…)**

**Renesmee has her mother's eyes, height and shyness. However, she's not exactly shy; she just doesn't like to talk. **

**She rather shows people her thoughts with her "Gift," then talk. However, she occasionally does when she has too. **

**So, that is some stuff about Renesmee. The first chapter will be done soon. **

**However, I hope the very long PREFACE will keep you busy for awhile…okay maybe not!**

**~REVIEW~**

* * *

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen POV.**

**Thinking of You**

**~PREFACE~**

* * *

It was an Ordinary day. He was just an ordinary human boy. I looked into his eyes. He told me to take his hand. As I did, I started to realize, I was in love with this boy. His vision burrows mine. My heart skips a beat. However, I couldn't help but, think of my best friend. He flashed through my mind. This ordinary boy drifted closer toward me. Unexpectedly, his lips pressed against mine. My eyes widen, unsure of what to do. "No!" A scream erupted inside my head. It was Jacob's voice. I pulled away from this boy. I watched his eyes open. His expression, bewildered.

I intensively stared at this boy. The way his ocean blue eyes glared at me, hurt me. I held onto his hand, tighter. I wanted him to know, I still loved him.

The afternoon sun, shined down onto us. The roaring waves of the ocean made this even more romantic. I inhaled in. The smell of honey and chocolate filled my nose.

The wind blew by us. My colorful sun dress followed with it. His creamy white skin hand absentmindedly tucked a strand of my reddish bronze hair behind my ear. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

I hesitatively let go of his hand. I brought my arms around his neck. This is it. I can do this. I could see in his beautiful ocean blue eyes that he truly wanted us to kiss. I am fairly new at this. I have _never_ kissed _anyone_ on the _lips_. However, there is a _first_ for everything.

My heart started unreasonably pounding against my chest. My pale white cheeks were red with warmth.

I leaned closer to him. "Nessie…" I heard someone whisper. It was all in my head again.

He closed his eyes a mere second before I did. "Follow your heart…" The mysterious whisper filled my head. It hauntingly echoed over and over.

I unthinkingly, pressed my full red lips against his. His lips started automatically moving with mine.

I tensed up when I felt his arms wrap around my torso. It didn't feel right. I oddly felt… _disgusted_ with myself.

I ignored the sick feeling in my stomach. I tried to relax myself. My whole body was very… cautionary.

I am… kissing someone. Is this how it feels? This is my… first… real kiss.

I could feel his perfect lips form a smile into our kiss. He was gentle as a rabbit running away from its predator.

I leaned more into this blissful kiss. The nature sounds around us was rather a whisper to me instead of what's it is suppose to be.

However, I could feel us fall. It felt as if we were standing in the clouds of the sky and slowly we fell. We fell into the cotton-candy clouds, passing flying birds and anything that could possibly be in this sky.

I opened my eyes. I was very curious if it was exactly that.

I could feel his lips leave me. It felt as if I lost half of me.

I opened my chocolate brown eyes to the sight of my fellow boyfriend lying on the sandy ground beneath us.

The sounds of nature came back to me. Though, there was something else; laughter, perhaps?

He was laughing. We were not standing up anymore. I was on top of him.

It was probably from my clumsiness. Did you trip on air, Renesmee? I'll answer myself. Yes, yes I did.

His shaggy light brown hair covered his eyes a little. Though, underneath the perfect locks of hair were his eyes that were filled with happiness.

My lips slowly formed a smile. My heart beat slowed down to its normal vampire-speed.

Though, my face was flushed with red. I watched the blood rise to his creamy white cheeks. He was blushing too. That is very… adorable.

He stopped laughing. I reached my hand to his cheek. However, I stopped myself from doing so. I couldn't show him I was sorry. I hate this part in our relationship. I couldn't tell him what I was or more like what I could do. "I apologize…" escaped my mouth. It was only a light whisper.

I knew he could hear it. We were only inches apart from each others faces.

"It's okay…"

He spoke while trying to catch his breath.

His human-heart was beating so fast. I could feel it. I was on top of him, wasn't I?

Then suddenly my cell phone ringer went off.

_Love of my life, my soul-mate…_

_You're my best friend…_

_Part of me like breathing…_

_Now half of me is left…_

I gave him an apologetic look before I slowly got off of him. I made sure I didn't hurt him.

My green purse was only few feet away. I stood up and walked over to it.

I picked up my purse and reached for my cell phone inside.

I read the screen.** ~Jakey~**

I was confused. I pushed "OK," then I put the phone to my ear.

"_Hi, Jake!" _I answered happily.

"_Ness..." _It took me a second to recognize Jacob's voice, it was only a whisper. Though, this whisper was filled with so much emotion.

"_Jacob are you---_

My voice dragged on the "You," when I saw my best friend standing so far away.

I wasn't positive. However, I think he was crying. I have _never_ seen my Jacob cry.

It hurt me. Unaware, of what I was doing, my hand carelessly landed where my heart is.

Wetness rolled my cheeks as I watched him stare at me hurtfully.

* * *

**A/N- REVIEW!**

**The first chapter will be here shortly. **

**Don't forget this is a PREFACE!**

**Though, this might actually happened…**


	2. Someday We’ll Know

**Chapter title- Someday we'll know**

**-A song sung by: Mandy Moore and Jon Foreman-**

_**I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Poem!**_

**A/N- Thank you for all the REVIEWS! **

**Also Renesmee's Ringtone is--- who am I to Say--- by: Hope. I love that song and I thought it fit for what Nessie is about to go through. She also used that ringtone **_**just**_** for ~Jakey~ it fits so perfectly for them however, she has no idea that it does. That's why Jacob was so, emotional. He heard the ringtone and of course he saw them kiss so yea that too. **

**Well, that is it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. And, please REVIEW. Thank you! **

**I also thought this poem fits what Jacob feels…**

I want you to Love Me 

I love you so much,  
but I can't tell you

I see you everyday,  
with your big brown beautiful eyes,  
and your smile which is breathtaking

I dream about you day and night,  
I wish that I could tell you how I fell,  
But I am scared too,  
Scarred that you won't love me back

I love you so much,  
I just long for you to love me back,  
I want to be more than friends,  
I want to be with you always,  
Always in your heart...

By: Kacey Griffin.

* * *

The sky was a beautiful stormy grey. It was going to rain soon. However, I don't mind.

I held onto Jacob black, my best friend's muscular torso with my _tiny_ arms. I hope he knows he is rather _difficult_ to hold onto.

The intense wind passed by us. My bronze ringlets wouldn't stay in its messy-bun, I had styled a few minutes ago. It wasn't my _downfall._ It was only something that _irked_ me.

The free strands of hair blew in the powerful wind. Though, approximately all of my long ringlets were under this black, yellow lightening streaked biker-helmet.

However, Jacob, he, is _not _wearing a helmet. It didn't bother me, particularly. I only wished he would. The reason, was _only_ because we were going significantly over the speed-limit. It was unquestionably reckless and dangerous. I was not sure why I was so _protective_ of Jacob over this _fact_.

The more I thought about it, the more tightly I held onto him. I wonder if he noticed. I have _not_ showed him what I was thinking at this current moment. I'm positive I didn't. Though, sometimes it does slip once in awhile.

"Jake!" I attempted to yell over the prevailing winds. I didn't actually enjoy the sound of my voice. It was a trilling high soprano voice. My voice is very _different_ from humans. It always seems as if I am singing.

"Yea, Nessie!" He yelled back. He used my nickname. Though, I do prefer Renesmee, sometimes. I don't mind him calling me this nickname. He did come up with it. He said the name _Renesmee_ was a mouthful to him.

My mother, Isabella or excuse me, Bella Marie Cullen, said she didn't exactly like it because it was the name of the Loch-Ness-Monster. Though, as time moved on she started to call me, Nessie too.

I should say, my name is Renesmee---a mixture of Renée and Esme, my grandmothers. My middle name is Carlie---a mixture of Carlisle and Charlie, my grandfathers. Then of course, my last name being- Cullen after the Cullen-Clan.

"Where are we going?" I randomly asked. I knew the answer. However, I changed my mind; I do _not_ want to ask him if I showed him what I was thinking.

I glanced at the sky while I waited for an answer. The afternoon sun was hidden behind the many storm-clouds. It was raining now. The rain started to fall from the sky. It fell onto my face and slowly rolled down. I smiled; I love it when it rains.

"Ness, did you seriously ask me, where we are going?" He didn't seem angry. He seemed bewildered in a way.

I could feel warmth go to my face; I was blushing. I looked away to the right.

I watched the road where Jacob kept driving my father's motorcycle. He was driving to my house in England. I stared at the road waiting for my blush to go away.

Yes, my family and I moved to England about a week ago. I am starting School in two days. I will be in the _third_ year of High-School because I will be disguising as a sixteen year old. Though, truthfully, I am actually a ten year old half vampire, half human hybrid. However, when I turned seven years old, I had a body of a seventeen year old. I've been forever-seventeen for three years now.

My Auntie Alice is going to be with me at school which I am very blissful about. The rest of my family I am not sure about.

Jacob also doesn't know if he's staying with us which means he doesn't know if he's going to school with me. He says England is awfully far away from La-Push, Washington…

I was suddenly loosing my grip onto Jacob's torso. I pulled myself closer to Jacob's feverish body. I do _not_ want to fall off. This is one of my pet-peeves.

One thing that also _irked_ me was the fact that Jacob was shirtless. I was holding onto a shirtless, bare-chest Jacob. I think he likes to taunt me. Actually, never mind, forget what I just said. He's not taunting me because I'm _not_ attractive to him.

A _new_ type of warmth filled my body. Though, it did _not _feel as if I was blushing. It wasn't _just_ my face; it was my whole entire body.

"I apologize… I forgot… I remember now…" I quickly muttered, forgetting that I _never_ answered him. I knew with Jacob's ears he could hear me.

I felt his head nod a yes. So, he did.

"We're almost there, Nessie-Girl!" -_Nessie-Girl_… that's a new one.

He was correct. I could see our huge, expensive mansion of a house come to view.

He drove down the long colorful-stone narrow driveway. What is with us with long never-ending driveways? I always wondered that.

The house was a creamy white color. It had many windows; each window had curtains hung on them from the inside. Though, most of the house was made out of a type of glass. It reminded me of my house in Forks, Washington. Likewise, as my house in Forks, Washington this house was also in the middle of the forest.

Jake drove inside the gigantic garage---I don't exactly know how many cars it can hold---the roaring of the engine stopped.

This was my cue to hop off. So, I did. I _carefully_ did, knowing the last time I did; I fell flat on my bottom.

Both of my feet landed onto the solid ground. I soon after took my slippery helmet off my head. The ends of my hair were drench from the rain. My curly hair stuck to my pale white face.

The wetness didn't bother me, Par-se. I walked over to a silver hook and hung up the biker-helmet.

I pulled onto my wet hair as I did the water dripped down onto the floor. My clothes were wet and sticking to my body. I hate this. This is what I get for letting my wonderful Auntie Alice dress me.

I do love the clothes she picked out for me. It's just they're white and very showy. It was a white tang-top, white Shorty-shorts and white skater-sneakers that have a hot-pink heart printed onto both sides of the shoes.

_Hi, daddy… _I thought to my daddy, letting him know we are home.

I glanced at Jake; he was gradually putting on a plain white tee-shirt. Now, he puts a shirt on. I used my manicured fingers to comb out the tangles in my now wavy, frizzy, bronze colored hair.

_I apologize about my clothes… _I thought to my father. I knew once he saw how I looked he would become angry. Not for the reasons that my Auntie Alice would, it's because of how my shirt is showing my well, green lacy _bra._ It was actually _very embarrassing_. Nevertheless, I _oddly_ wasn't blushing.

I glanced at the garage-door. Then at Jake who was _now_ staring at me with those big dark-brown eyes. I could feel a blush creep up to my face. I briskly glanced back at the garage-door. I smiled happily as I saw my mother and my father, Edward Anthony Cullen walk out of the Garage-door. They were holding hands; the intertwined hands were slightly swaying. My mother was gladly skipping towards us. My father, he was trying to keep up.

My mother stopped skipping and stared at me with an odd expression. "Renesmee, you should go get change. Go see Alice." She said, still in her happy mood. Though, her golden eyes were glaring at my daddy she still had a wide smile on her full red lips. My mother's dark-brown hair hid half of her flawless pale white face. She still looked beautiful as ever.

I smiled, not saying anything. I looked at my father, he wasn't angry. That is a _good_ sign.

_Piano tonight, daddy…?_ I thought. I should mention, my father, he can read minds. I love that he can because I do not enjoy talking very much. I always say-I can show you more than I tell you.

My father nodded a yes, responding to my thought. I started walking, passing my parents to my Auntie Alice and my Uncle Jasper's bedroom. It was a place where she kept most of my clothes, outfits, shoes and jewelry.

Though, my bedroom's walk-in-closet is also _filled_ with clothes.

I took only one step inside and my Auntie Alice was standing right in front me. She shook her head, sadly. Then in a blink of an eye she grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me up the swirling stairs.

* * *

**A/N- I know it's short. However, I've been busy and happy! I'm happy because I'm going to the 9th grade! (I'm 14 years old) Yay High-School! Okay, I'm not that happy because I knew I was going too. **

**So, how was this chapter? **

**Do you…**

**Hate it.**

**Love it.**

**Like it.**

**Hate it and Love it.**

**Tell me please in a REVIEW!!!**

**The more REVIEWS the sooner the next chapter will be out!**

**-Angie-**


End file.
